


Awake

by KittyCait1609



Category: Hollyoaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCait1609/pseuds/KittyCait1609
Summary: So after the traumatic drama that was tonight's episode, I had a small idea of what could have happened next.This is just me being in denial, and wanting there to be a 'Liam Lives' twist.My writing is nowhere near great, as I don't do tonnes of creative writing anymore. But this idea was just something I needed to get in writing.Apologies in advance for any errors.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Awake

The last thing he hears are the voices, he can't make out what they are saying but he knows that they were most likely to be the police he'd called earlier. Feet stamping hurridly, running across floors... Then a flash of light blinds him.

He takes a final breath and his eyes flutter shut.

\-----------------------------‐----------------------------------------

'Oh you're awake.' A pretty, blonde nurse cranes her neck over his bed, he can see her sea-green eyes flitting from him to the drip he's hooked up to. 

"Wh-e-"The words don't come. He panics as he realises the sound of hoarse rasping is him, and attempts to lift his head.

Blonde Nurse replies, eyes firmly glued to the monitor tracking his heart rate. "You've suffered a lot of injuries so try not to speak or move. I'm calling a doctor in."

It's at this point, he notices the handcuffs keeping him prisoner in his bed. A bemused smile spreads across his face. 

It wasn't so long ago that seeing handcuffs would elicit a cheeky remark or a devillish smirk. 

Now he's annoyed. 

And strangely hungry. 

Would he be allowed a small snack? It was a hospital after all, meant to help people get better. Surely he wasn't going to be on some forced hunger strike. Though he may be, what was that phrase again... That's it, Nil by Mouth. God he hoped not, he could kill for chips.

Blonde Nurse comes back in, followed by a short, bald Doctor who waves a torch in his eyes and asks if he knows who he is and where he is.

Stupid question he thinks. It's obvious he's in a hospital, though which one is another matter. He's relatively sure it's not Dee Valley, as surely he'd know someone there. A nurse or something, plus there's the police. That uniform badge is definitely new to him. So not local.

As for his name: Liam Donovan is a pretty unforgettable man. 

He stutters his answers, but eventually gets there. 

Short Bald Doctor doesn't seem to be totally appreciative of the effort he took to answer. "I'm Doctor McKinnon, and you Mr Donovan are a very lucky man. Another few minutes or so and you may not have been alive to scowl at me like that."

"Wha-at ha-appen-ed?" Liam enquires, a single tear sliding down his face as he realises the enormity of the doc's words. _He nearly died._

"You have sustained a serious head injury, minor lacerations to the face, and a broken wrist." McKinnon's stoic expression softens for a moment at the bewildered young man, before he goes back to checking his clipboard.

He's still confused. "Police?"

The Doctor grimaces at him, "Waiting outside your door before you try and make a run for it. Not that would, given your condition." 

Blonde Nurse chips in "It'll be explained to you when you are more alert. You need rest now." She goes to the door, ready to leave.

But Liam's not done, he has a lot of questions but one in particular he's desperate to know the answer of: "Where's Eva?"


End file.
